1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a color conversion method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a liquid crystal display device with an RGBW-type liquid crystal panel that is provided with pixels W (white) in addition to pixels R (red), G (green), and B (blue) has been employed. The RGBW-type liquid crystal display device displays images while allocating, to the pixels W, transmission amounts of light from a backlight through the pixels R, G, and B based on RGB data that determines display of images, thereby making it possible to reduce luminance of the backlight and thus reduce power consumption.
In addition to the liquid crystal display device, an image display panel that lights self-emitting elements, such as organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), has been known. For example, Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2007-514184 (JP-T-2007-514184) describes a method of converting a three-color input signal (R, G, B) corresponding to three color-gamut defining primary colors to a four-color output signal (R′, G′, B′, W) corresponding to the color-gamut defining primary colors and one additional primary color W in order to drive a display device including light-emitting elements that emit light corresponding to the four-color output signal.
In the display device including the image display panel that lights the self-emitting elements, a backlight is not needed and the amount of power of the display device is determined according to the amounts of lighting of the self-emitting elements of respective pixels. Therefore, when a conversion process is simply performed by the method described in JP-T-2007-514184, and if the amounts of lighting of the self-emitting elements that emit light for the four-color output signal (R′, G′, B′, W) increase, it may be difficult to reduce power consumption.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device and a color conversion method capable of suppressing power consumption in an image display unit that lights self-emitting elements.